snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Phantom
- Boxers= }} | caption = Dan Phantom | name = Dan Phantom | alias = Dark Danny Dark Phantom Dan Plasmius Phantom | origin = Danny Phantom | sex = Male | age = 38 (24 chronically) | species = Ghost (Formerly Human-Ghost) | status = Alive | eyes = Red | hair = White Flames | relatives = Danny Phantom (Former past self), Manny Phantom (son), Daniela (daughter) | friends = Mandy | enemies = Grim Reaper, Clockwork, Danny Phantom | occupation = Super Villain | residence = Castle Evergrim (former) }} Dan Phantom, also refered as Dark Danny, is a main character from The Grim Tales From Down Below. He made his first appearance in Chapter 4 and has been seen in every chapter since then. He originates from the Nickelodeon show, Danny Phantom. He is the evil future counterpart of Danny Phantom. Grim Tales History Dan is an alternate future version of Danny Phantom that should have been created if Danny was to steal the answers of his exams. Danny's teacher would have gotten suspicious and called a meeting at the Nasty Burger with his family and his friends. However the Nasty Burger exploded and killed everyone in it. This caused Danny to move in with Vlad, as he was the only one who could understand his situation. Vlad treated him with sympathy but Danny couldn't handle the pain anymore and asked Vlad to remove his emotions, thus his human half. This turned out bad as, without his human side, Danny went mad and fused with Vlad's ghost half and thus became Dan Phantom. realize it was indeed two late as they both became one seeing they didnt need human danny anymore aAfterwards his first act of evil together, he killed his human self and blow up vlad mansion. He then continued causing terror and hell on Earth and the Ghost Zone for ten years. The normal Danny Phantom was alarmed by Clockwork for this and had to kill him, but instead Danny went to the future to battle his evil future version himself. He won the battle by trapping Dan into the Fenton Thermos which was given to Clockwork. Danny could now see a happy future if he returned the exam answers to his teacher. He then continued existing outside of time while being trapped in the Fenton Thermos by Clockwork. From Down Below Dan first appeared in Clockwork's lair inside the Ghost Zone where Clockwork freed him from the Fenton Thermos. While happy to be free Clockwork informs Dan that the timeline he originated from has long since been wiped out by Dan's alternate counter part Danny Phantom. As a result Clockwork can erase him as easily as flicking his wrist. Realizing that Clockwork wants something from him Dan tells him to tell him already. Clockwork explains that the combined form of Grim Jr., Minniemandy and the Pumpkinator has created a monster known as the Demon Reaper. The Demon Reaper is dead set on a rampage across creation to harvest every single soul in existence in order to sate its insatiable hunger, eventually killing itself in the end. That is where Dan comes in, Clockwork believes that Dan may just be strong enough to take the Demon Reaper down. For this reason Clockwork offers Dan his freedom in exchange for taking down the Demon Reaper. Dan accepts the offer, launching a reckless full frontal assault on the Demon Reaper that temporarily shuts it down, allowing Clockwork and Grim Reaper to enter the beast and rescue Junior's soul. Unfortunately it isn't long until the Reaper is back on it's feet and the fight resumes. The Reaper is now even more powerful thanks to absorbing Dan's energy, returning fire with his own variation on Dan's Ghostly Wail. The Fight evens out between the two, but it's pushed into Dan's favor when Minnie and Nergal are able to temporarily take control and hold the Demon Reaper still long enough for Dan to blast it with a huge ghost ray. Though the blast doesn't permanently put the beast out of commission it does weaken it to the point that Minnie can hand control over to Junior. Clockwork informs Dan his work is done and he's free to go, but he also warns Dan that he will also be keeping a eye on him, if he does anything that warrants it he will reunite Dan with his destroyed timeline. Dan also notes that Mandy is shooting him strange looks, Clockwork suggesting she developed a crush. What About Mimi? After the Demon Reaper incident Dan has been living at the Castle of Grim, apparently part of a plot by Mandy and Dan to impregnate her with Dan's child, ending with the two sleeping together (among other things) which Dan immensely enjoyed. Dan stated that his reason for doing this was to create a heir to continue his legacy of death and destruction now that he's on "parole" from Clockwork. Mandy states that their business with one another has concluded, Dan may help himself to the kitchen but when morning comes he had best be gone. Mandy states she will raise Dan's heir to be big and strong so that he or she can beat Dan into a pulp, to which Dan claims he's looking forward to it. Dan makes good on the offer helping himself to the kitchen where he runs into Grim again, whose on his way to address the intruder into the castle. Dan and Grim discuss the child, Grim is skeptical of the possibility that Dan is even capable of reproducing, being a undead being like Grim himself. Dan however isn't worried and confident that it will be a boy, suggesting the name Manny. Dan has already been disappointed with girls, citing his last girl Danielle, but suggesting the name Daniela if it does turn out to be a girl. Dan makes his way to Mandy's Vault where he observes Mimi brutally dispatching Billybot and Mandroid, saying he approves of her style. Mandy soon arrives and engages Mimi in a brutal fight during which Mandy looses her house coat, much to Dan's pleasure. However Mandy soon brings out her trump card, Horror's Hand which causes the entire vault to be plunged into the scene of Mimi's worst nightmare, the Battle in Megaville. Watching the scene unfold Dan soon realizes that while he was trapped in the thermos the world was destroyed without him, fearing that he has nothing to "live" for but ultimately decides that he has to secure his legacy. After the battle is over and Mimi's devil essence extracted and contained Dan overhears Grim describing it as the ultimate evil and a plague, infiltrating and destroying civilizations from within. Deciding that he will show them the meaning of the term ultimate evil he first needs to get himself back into shape. Dan dresses himself in his costume and exits the castle via flight, watched closely by Mandy as he leaves. Afterbirth Dan eventually was seen at the last page of Afterbirth where he stands in the ruins from Boogeyman's Castle stepping on Drax's glasses. Appearance Dan bears much resemblance to his younger self Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Dan is constantly in his ghost form which caused his human form has not grown at all. He still wears the black suit with white belt, white gloves, white boots and a white neck. He also has a big D on his chest indicating his name, and wears a white cape. His face is more that of a ghost instead of a human since it is green. He has white flame hair with a little ponytail. Over the time of the comic you can see that his appearance resembles Vlad Plasmius more than Danny. Personality Dan is best summarized as a psychopath, he receives great joy in watching others suffer, particularly when he's the one to make them suffer, and he will do anything to secure his own existence. He's also somewhat battle crazed as well, despite the overwhelming odds against him he immensely enjoyed battling the Demon Reaper. He's also somewhat perverted, he greatly enjoys Mandy's "company" and her use of low cut outfits. Powers and Abiliies Since he came to be by merging with Vlad's ghost half, he has all of Vlad's and Danny's combined powers at his disposal. This makes him stronger than both Danny and Vlad, and apparently one of the most powerful and dangerous villains introduced into the series. He has gained both completely new abilities that neither Danny nor Vlad can do as well as increased power of his past ones. Below is a list of his currently known abilities. *'Ghost Sense': Dark Danny can sense nearby ghosts. When he does, red wisps of energy come out through his nose. (This is most likely due to a heat core replaced by Danny's usual ice core. As the ice core might be replaced by a heat one, Dark Danny may also have develop Pyrokinesis shown by his flaming-like hair). *'Intangibility & Invisibility': Standard ghost powers. *'Flying, Floating, And Hovering': Standard ghost powers. He can fly faster than Danny and Vlad. During his last fight with Valerie, he was able to make a sudden dash of speed that can take his enemy unguarded. *'Superhuman Strength': Dark Danny is obviously far stronger than Danny or Vlad. He is capable of easily lifting a tank (thereby, he can lift about 70 to 80 tons, and possibly even more). He can easily kill or mortally wound a normal person with his punches (even Valerie, who has trained against ghosts for years, was easily wept aside by a simple punch). *'Superhuman Durability': He is far more durable than Danny or Vlad. He can survive a full anti-ghost blast from future Valerie's wrist laser unharmed, an oil truck explosion without damage, two of Danny's Ghostly Wails and he could even survive a multi-story building crumbling down at ground zero (though severely weakened). *'Superhuman Speed and Agility': He is far faster and more agile than Danny and Plasmius. *'Superhuman Stamina': Dark Danny's ghost musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As he is now a full ghost he can physically exert himself at peak capacity longer than his young counterpart, possibly even for days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Regeneration': Dark Danny has been seen for sure healing in tough battles with Valerie. He pretty much can heal quickly. *'Overshadowing/Possession': Standard ghost powers. *'Ghost Ray': His blasts are composed of green (though it is much brighter than his younger self) and white ectoplasm. He can probably use the other colors like Vlad. He is seen blowing apart a good portion of a building (several stories) with this power, only further demonstrating his monstrous power. He can fire ghost rays in the form of powerful sliding waves of ecto-energy capable of knocking people hundreds of feet away. He even was able to fire a ghost ray that didn't harm the victim, but simply knocked them out. **'Ecto-Energy Strike': he can confine the energy of a ghost ray into his fist for a powerful punch with the same force of impact than a ghost ray. **'Ecto-Energy Waves': Dark Danny can release waves of pure ecto-energy through the floor. He uses this ability to keep away Valerie from Tucker and Sam. *'Ghost Stinger': Dark Danny uses this ecto-electric attack to cause damage and pain. Like Vlad, he uses this attack to instantly drain Danny of power and pain until he turns back to his human form. He may also use it to knock out normal humans like he does with Jazz. *'Ghostly Wail': In The Ultimate Enemy, Dark Danny develops the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful ecto-sonic shriek from his vocal cords and mouth, a bit like a Banshee's wail. It sounds like moaning ghosts. The incredibly loud sound of the attack is accompanied by extremely powerful sonic waves of pure ectoplasmic energy. It can cause terrible pain to ghosts and damage tangible matter. He is seen overturning tanks and cars, blowing away helicopters, crumbling buildings and shattering glass with this power. This technique is Dark Danny's most powerful attack, and he is able to use it more than once without losing energy. At maximum power, his ghostly wail was able to cause earthquake-like tremors and was powerful and devastating enough to destroy all of the future Amity Park's ghost shield generators, causing them to explode. It's so powerful that when his younger self uses it against him, it's the only attack that visibly injures him. *'Duplication': Dark Danny can easily create about three or four duplicates and possibly a few more. These doubles can be invisible when made. He is possibly almost as skilled as Vlad is with this power. Also like Vlad, he often uses his proficiency in duplication as a powerful advantage against an enemy. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Constructs': Dark Danny is capable of forming binds and ropes from ectoplasm and maybe more. **'Ectoplasmic sticky-rope': He can use his ecto-ropes to stick people to the wall. *'Transformation': Dark Danny can take on the form of virtually anyone and/or anything, such as his younger self's human form despite no longer being a half-ghost. This transformation is accompanied by two white-blue rings that transform him into his chosen form, much like how human-ghost hybrids switch between their human and ghost forms. It's even possible that Dark Danny can also transform into any ghost from the Ghost Zone he desires. *'Ghost Portal Creation': He can create portals into the Ghost Zone by merely waving his hand and banish them at will. *'Advanced Spectral Manipulation': Dark Danny has the ability to change the shape of his body. Among these occasions include stretching along the waistline, creating holes in his chest, temporarily vaporizing his body, and turning his head 180 degrees. *'Shape shifting': He can change into his younger human form, when doing this he uses his blue rings like when he goes ghost. *'Intangibility Fusion': Dark Danny was able to fuse one of Clockwork's time medallions into Danny's body through the use of his intangibility powers. While fused, the object inserted is intangible and unreachable by ghost or human abilities. It can, however, be removed through the use of special equipment (I.E., The Ghost Gauntlets). Gaseous Transformation: Dark Danny can momentarily become an ectoplasmic vapor to pass through objects that could harm him even when intangible (I.E., Valerie's ghost hunting gear). *'Telekinesis': By facing his hand at people, Dark Danny can immobilize them, projecting his ecto energy and levitate them. *'Immobilization': By simply touching a victim he can knock them out. Origin Dan Phantom is the evil full-ghost version of Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of the show's protagonist and the show's antagonist, Vlad Plasmius. To mix in time traveling while Danny battled a pure evil ghost, Butch Hartman realized the worst enemy for Danny Phantom to fight would be an evil version of himself. He was not originally revealed to be a villain in the advertisements for The Ultimate Enemy on Nickelodeon, due to the shock factor of Danny's future as his own worst enemy. Quotes Dan Phantom/Quotes Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Dan Phantom/Gallery Trivia * In the second story arc of Grim Tales, you'll notice that Dark Danny's face and hair; has starting to look like Vlad Master/Plasmius human face and ponytail and also started to talk just like him as well. Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Living Dead Category:Dark-side Doppelganger Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Antagonist